Dance Inside
by BloodyRose90
Summary: AU: In their seventh year, Remus and Severus grow close, but how will secrets affect their newly-found relationship? Warnings: child-abuse, maleXmale relationship, gay-bashing, Marauder-bashing, reasonable Death-Eaters, and a not-so-bad Voldie!
1. You Don't Have To Move,

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Works are not mine. The characters and settings are owned by J. K. Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury.

Dance Inside is not mine. The lyrics are owned by The All American Rejects and their respective companies.

A/N: This is set in the same verse as 'When Daylight Dies' and is basically how our favourite Potions Master and werewolf got together.

* * *

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak,_

"Severus, if you would partner with Mr Lupin," the jovial voice stated, yet onyx orbs could see the apology that lay within the man's face. It was to be expected really, the Head of Slytherin didn't want to send one of his _Snakes_, one of his _Slugs_, his very own Potions _apprentice _to spend his final year next to a Gryffindor. After all, it was known throughout the school that Remus Lupin was the silent member of the quartet of bullies, who had dedicated nary seven years of causing Severus Snape's life a misery.

So with a silent sigh of resignation, the tall Slytherin stalked towards the desk where the Gryffindor was already sat, and sank into the seat aside the other man. He resisted the urge to push his seat to the furthest edge of the desk, and instead began to methodically prepare his area. Assuring that his pristine, pewter cauldron was exactly fifteen centimetres from the table-edge, and his Bunsen sat directly below the centre of the cauldron.

The Potions professor spent the next few minutes assigning a Slytherin student to their Gryffindor counterpart, giving (as he had done for Severus) an apologetic glance to each and every one of them. "Today we will brew the Elixir to induce Euphoria, I will be observing your practical skills for this potion, and you will be given a theory test next lesson. The instructions are on the board, now begin!"

Casting a withering look at the Gryffindor, who was still fumbling with his robes, Severus swiftly rose from his seat to collect the ingredients needed for the potion. He had already brewed this potion to perfection the year previously when practising for his Potions apprenticeship. It wasn't a particularly difficult potion; however it had numerous colour-changes which could potentially ruin the potion if brewed incorrectly.

Gathering the required ingredients, Severus was quite pleasantly surprised to note that his new partner wasn't a complete imbecile as he had lit the bunsen underneath a half-full cauldron of water. Placing the ingredients upon the work-bench, he quickly returned to the equipment station to retrieve two cutting-tiles and two scalpels.

"Okay Lupin, I know that we abhor one another, however I would appreciate it if our relationship did not deter my brewing. So, if you would please slice the Shrivelfig in half, and dice the wormwood then I would be content," Severus intoned, whilst expertly slicing the castor beans in an efficient manner.

The next few minutes past in this quiet fashion, until Lupin broke the silence. "The water's boiling, shall I add the shrivel fig?"

Severus glanced beneath his fringe at the boy. "No, it is not needed," he murmured, placing his scalpel down so that he could reach a sprig of peppermint that he had collected. However, when he made to place the plant in the boiling water, a hand around his wrist stopped him. "What do you think you are doing, Lupin?" his sharp tongue was dripping acid, "Unhand me this instant!"

Yet, the Gryffindor was no longer looking at what was in Severus' hand, but what marred Severus' skin instead. Following the Gryffindor's gaze, Severus scowled and pulled his sleeve further up his hand, and dropped the peppermint into the cauldron.

"Ah, an unorthodox idea Mr. Snape," Slughorn boomed, warily looking between Severus and Lupin, "However, by adding the peppermint you've counterbalanced the occasional side effects of nose-tweaking and excessive singing, quite ingenuous if I say so myself!"

"Thank you Professor," Severus answered smoothly, before leaning across the desk to grab two halves of a shrivelfig. He swiftly added them to the cauldron, which caused the potion to quickly change from red to turquoise.

"I'm sorry," Lupin murmured quietly, whilst silently handing the castor beans to Severus. "I had no right to grab you like that, I just didn't know what effect peppermint would have on the potion, and I thought that you were trying to lower my grade."

Severus allowed a sneer to spread across his face. "Of course I knew what it would do. I am a natural at Potions, and one of the youngest ever Potions Apprentices, and I would not jeopardise a potion to ensure you received a Troll." The Gryffindor didn't reply, but mumbled something that Severus did not catch.

The potion was a faint orange colour now, so the only thing left was to add approximately 3oz of wormwood, until the potion turned yellow. This stage was a delicate process, the precise amount of wormwood had to be added, because too much would turn the potion dark-green and cause a bad case of hiccups. So, as soon as the first swirl of yellow appeared, Severus allowed a miniscule amount of wormwood to enter the liquid before swiftly stirring the potion into the correct consistency.

"Would you bottle the potion please, Lupin?" Severus asked, whilst quickly retrieving the equipment they had used. "I am going to put these away," he stated, whilst needlessly indicating the instruments in his hands.

"Severus," Lupin called when the boy returned to the desk, causing the boy in question to level a glare at the Gryffindor. "Sorry, I meant Snape," he hurriedly amended, "I'm going to get the others to stop teasing you," he whispered so that only Severus could hear.

Confusion passed across Severus' face at the words, but he quickly replaced his expression with one of disdain. "And why, pray tell, would you do that? I have nothing to offer in return and I very much doubt that this isn't some prank orchestrated by Potter and Black."

Lupin hesitated. "I don't know how I can convince you that this isn't a trick," he implored, and Severus was surprised with the actual emotion which was evident in the boy's voice. "But I'll get them to stop, I mean, I would have done so sooner, but I guess that I never realised the true extent of what they did. I mean, for you to have such scars because of their stupid pranks, I'm in half a mind to give them a good thrash-"

"Stop," Severus commanded harshly, fixing his furious onyx eyes on the Gryffindor. "I do not slit my wrists, Lupin, you imbecilic moron. I am neither pathetic enough, nor so maudlin to take my own life, _I _am no coward. If I was to die then I would go down _fighting_, taking whoever was stupid enough to kill me down into the deepest depths of Hell with me."

"But then how do you explain the scars?" the Gryffindor persisted, and Severus wanted to snarl at the boy as he could see the pity in his amber eyes.

"I need not have to explain myself to you," he hissed, eye blazing with anger. "I have many scars, Lupin, and none of them are due to your insipid little gang of idiots, now why don't you do me a favour, and leave alone?" and a smirk stretched Severus' face at his next words. "After all, I don't ask how you how you attained your scars, now do I, Wolf-boy?" And without further ado, Severus exited the room, leaving a speechless Gryffindor behind.


	2. Lips for Biting

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Works are not mine. The characters and settings are owned by J. K. Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury.

Dance Inside is not mine. The lyrics are owned by The All American Rejects and their respective companies.

* quote from Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

_Lips for biting_

Several hours later found Remus Lupin pacing up and down the thread-worn carpet of the Gryffindor Common Room. The rest of the day passed by in a blur for the man, and all he could remember was a whirl of colour and the smirking face of Severus Snape.

"He knows," he whispered quietly to himself, and he was able to identify the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as fear. "How does he know?"

"What was that, Mooney?" Sirius called, glancing up from his game of exploding snap, "Did you say something?"

"No," and the lie was out of his mouth, before he could even register saying it. "I didn't say anything." _'Gosh, I am getting too used to lying,' he_ thought to himself, staring into the flickering flames of the fire. _'Severus Snape knows of my Furry Little Problem, but since none of the other Slytherins have mentioned it, I think it's safe to assume that Severus has kept that little secret to himself, and I do believe that he will continue to do so.' _

"Hey James, did you hear about Snivilus' parents?" Sirius asked loudly, and Remus had to frown at the petty name for the Slytherin. _'Are we really so immature that we are referring to another person by an insult? No wonder Severus call us imbeciles.'_

"Nope," the Potter replied, placing his own card upon the deck, before looking at his friend. "Why what happened?"

"They died, that's what," the dog animagus stated, nodding at James' shocked expression. "That's what I looked like when I heard, I mean, what's he doing at school if they died? How heartless could he be?"

"Yeah, that _is _pretty bad,"

"Yeah, but that's not all. They didn't just die; his dad killed his mum, and then offed himself afterwards!" The sinking feeling in Remus' stomach grew, _'The scars,' _he thought, and it all began becoming hauntingly clear to him._ 'He said that he hadn't gained them from himself, and that he had many more than the ones on his wrist. Just what has he been through? What have __we__ put him through?' _ "I heard that he was a drunk, spent all his money on booze, and he didn't-"

Suddenly Remus found his voice. "That is quite enough Sirius," he said sharply, "Snape's parents have died, and you should not be gossiping about this topic like a little schoolgirl. You have no right to judge him about his relationship with his parents, as that would be pot calling the kettle black, none of us know what his home-life is like, so we should be quiet and respect his privacy."

"What are you talking about Mooney?" James asked, staring at his friend in shock.

"We are nearly adults, and we should not be acting like little children any longer,"

"But we're still at school, we're allowed to act like kids!"

"Yeah! It's only Snivillus anyway, why do you care?"

"There once lived a woman who said a very true thing. 'Great minds discuss ideas, average minds discuss events, and small minds discuss people*.' It's just good to note, where you two fit into this."

"Mooney!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, a look of betrayal on his face. "Why are you siding with Snivillus? Did he do something to you in Potions? You were really white afterwards, and it looked like you were shaking. I swear if he did something to you then I'll kill him!"

"Enough!" Remus barked, glaring at his two friends. "Snape did nothing to me in Potions, he did nothing to bother me and he acted much more civilly then I have ever seen you two do in your life."

"We don't need to be civil to him, he's a Snake!"

"We are adults in the eyes of the Ministry, Sirius, and you both want to be Aurors, and they are hardly going to employ someone who has a reputation for bullying other students when they are in their final year of Hogwarts. Honestly, you two, grow up."

Realisation dawned on the two dark-haired men's faces, before they gave their friend wide grins. "We never thought of the, Mooney!" Sirius exclaimed, "Merlin, we nearly scuppered our chances!"

"Yeah! Maybe Evans will speak to me a bit more now, she said she likes mature men!" James declared, "And what's more mature, than leaving ol' Snivilus…I mean…Severus alone?"

Sirius frowned in distaste, and seeing this Peter perked up. "We could always tease him still, we just have to be sneakier about it," the rat animagus suggested, and Sirius immediately brightened.

'_Circe, why are they so fixated on Severus? He has done nothing to warrant this behaviour.'_ Remus fixed his sternest glare on his friends. "No, we will stop all together. Besides, everyone will know it is you if the pranks continue, even if you do it on the sly. No-one will believe anyone else had a hand in it."

The other three Gryffindors conceded to their 'voice of reason', and reluctantly agreed to not prank Severus any longer. Remus hid his satisfied smile. _'Now Severus can have a break; he deserves one.'_


	3. You're Staring Me Down

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Works are not mine. The characters and settings are owned by J. K. Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury.

Dance Inside is not mine. The lyrics are owned by The All American Rejects and their respective companies.

* * *

_You're staring me down; a glance makes me weak, _

Months passed by in a flurry of parchment, potions and stress for Severus Snape. The snow had been falling thick and fast for the past couple of weeks, and only days remained until the Yule holiday, which Severus was staying at the castle for.

Despite the fact that the Dark Lord Voldemort had offered for the seventh-year to spend the holidays at his Manor (insisting that Severus was now his not-so-legal ward), Severus did not wish to impose himself on the wizard. Even though the Dark Lord was one of the only people to show true concern for Severus, and was one of the only people to truly understand what Severus had endured, Severus would much rather spend the holidays alone.

He couldn't remember much of that night he attempted to heal himself using the ancient ways, however what he could remember past the pain and blurring vision was the calm voice of the Dark Lord. It was that same voice the day after which informed him of his parents' demise. Sickened by Severus' state, the Dark Lord intended to kill the Severus' parents himself, only to find their bodies on the living room floor.

Sighing softly whilst turning the page of the tome before him, his sleeve fell down his arm, revealing the faint lines marring his skin. Glaring balefully at the sight, he roughly yanked the cloth down. Apparently the scars were too old for magic to remove them, so Severus resigned himself of their companionship for the rest of his days.

There was only one mark on his skin which he rejoiced in seeing, the mark tattooed on his left wrist, declaring his alliance with the Dark. The Dark Lord was reluctant to allow Severus to join his ranks, (believing that the boy was only doing so for his healing), however after a swift demonstration of his prowess in defence and potions, the older wizard finally conceded.

"Are you still in here, Sev?" a cheery voice asked.

Severus scowled at the younger Slytherin. "Regulus, I do not detest your presence currently, however should you continue with that ridiculous nickname, I shall have no choice but to eviscerate you."

A warm chuckle only met his declaration, as the youngest boy to the Black family tapped the scowling boy on the nose. "Cheer up, Severus, the world hasn't ended; Gryffindor lost against Ravenclaw yesterday!"

An eyebrow rose into Severus' hairline. "Is Quidditch the only thing your life revolves around, Regulus?"

A resolute nod met his question. "Yes," he said, then tilted his head to the side as if lost in thought. "Well…That and annoying my brother. Speaking of which, he hasn't been harassing you lately, has he? I would ask him about his motives, but…Well you know, how strained our relationship is don't you?"

Indeed Severus did. Regulus was the perfect pureblood heir (except when he was around those he liked), and the exact antithesis of his older brother who resented the ancient ways. As a result, Sirius refused to speak to any of his 'dark' and 'evil' family, including Regulus who used to worship the ground Sirius walked on.

Severus didn't voice this, however, only gave the Slytherin a terse nod. And upon seeing that Severus wasn't going to comment any further, Regulus departed with a wave and a jaunty 'ta-ra, Sev!'

Rolling his eyes at the boy's antics, Severus pulled his notes closer, and attempted to return to studying. However, he couldn't help but wonder upon Regulus' words. The _Marauders _hadn't pulled any of their pranks on Severus since the beginning of term, Potter and Black usually only lasted a couple of days before they felt the need to jinx his hair red, or curse him upside down.

_I'm going to get the others to stop teasing you._

Could Lupin truly have meant what he said? It seemed to be the only logical conclusion, however why would the Gryffindor pull such a move. Like he said in their first Potions lesson of the year, he had nothing to offer in return, unless…

Bile burned the back of his throat.

He honestly believes that I am…_hurting _myself over their actions? He seriously could not be under the impression…? I thought that I had convinced him…Though it was quite considerate of the man to perform such an action, even if his heart was in the wrong place.

"Snape?" the strange Gryffindor's voice called from the side, and Severus' stiffened at the sound. Tilting his head, he allowed his hair to act as a barrier as he took in the sandy-haired man's appearance.

'_He's rather handsome, in a rugged way…'_

Severus internally snarled at his absent thought, even if it was true.

"I found this over in the Potions section," the Gryffindor continued after a moment of silence, holding up a battered copy of Advanced Potions Making. Severus felt his stomach sink to the ground at the sight. "It looks like your handwriting, but it says it belongs to the 'Half-Blood Prince'…"

"It's mine," he stated quickly, snatching the proffered book from the Gryffidnor's hands.

Looking rather bewildered, Remus stood awkwardly at the foot of the table. "Oh? Well, uh, there you go. I best do some revision whilst I'm here." He fumbled in his satchel, and pulled out several sheafs of parchment and ink.

A terse silence filled the room, and the only sound heard was the occasional whisper of a page turning, and the scratching of the quill on parchment. Severus sighed to himself, as he caught the sandy-haired Gryffindor glance at him _again _for the fifteenth time in the past five minutes.

"For the love of…" he hissed quietly, but from the twitching of Remus' ears, the other definitely heard him. "Lupin," he called, flinching as dark _'Have they always been that beautiful?'_ green eyes locked onto his. Faltering for his words, he swallowed the lump that had formed at the back of his throat. "Thank you."

Instantly, a warm breath taking smile stretched the Gryffindor's face, and Severus felt his stomach lurch in response. "It's alright, Severus…I mean Snape."

And Merlin only knew what caused Severus to say the next words from his mouth. "You may call me Severus…If you wish."

That smile made an appearance once more, and Severus could only nod at the man before hurrying back to his textbook, wishing for his heart to calm its infernal thumping.


	4. Eyes For Striking

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Works are not mine. The characters and settings are owned by J. K. Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury.

Dance Inside is not mine. The lyrics and music are owned by The All American Rejects and their respective recording companies.

* * *

_Eyes for striking_

The holidays quickly passed by, and the downtrodden students reluctantly made their journey back to Hogwarts. Amongst them, was a rather nervous Remus Lupin, who had just spotted his potions partner across the sea of faces in the Great Hall.

The dour Slytherin was for once not scowling at the Gryffindor table, but smiling at something Regulus Black had just said. His inner-wolf howled in protest, and he desperately fought down the angry frown threatening to overcome his features. _'Something isn't right…'_

"Hey, Remus, everything alright?" James asked, noticing his friend wasn't eating. "Your problem isn't for another fortnight. Are you feeling ill?"

"Yeah, you look a little peaky, mate. Perhaps you should go see Pompfrey," Sirius suggested, casting his friend a worried glance.

"No," the denial was out of his mouth before he could think, "No, I'm fine really. Just have a bit of a headache," it wasn't a lie…not really. After all, his wolf was angry, he was confused; it was enough to drive anyone to the brink.

Sending a reassuring smile that felt more like a grimace, his friends contented themselves to their food, but he just couldn't help but wonder…What was Mooney reacting to? It almost seemed as if the wolf was jealous.

_Mine!_

Brows furrowed in confusion, as that word flashed through his mind. Seemingly Mooney agreed with his conclusion. Mooney was possessive of Severus?

_Mine! Mine! Mine! _

The wolf's gleeful yipping sound in his mind, and he felt his cheeks drain of their remaining colour. It couldn't be…He didn't _fancy _Severus. Sure the Slytherin's quiet demeanour and haughty expressions were quite endearing, and that smile of his was quite sinful, and the thought of anyone harming him caused him to grow hot with anger…Oh gods…

But what of the Marauder's pranks, surely he couldn't _like _Severus like that if he allowed them to continue! _'But isn't that why I never stayed to watch, or how I never really participated in Sirius' plans?'_ The denial was on the tip of his tongue, but honestly, his rational mind made so much sense.

"Hey, what's that slimy snake looking at?" Peter sneered.

James paused taking another slice of beef from the platter, to look where Peter was looking. "It's just Snivi…uh… I mean Snape, ignore him," James answered, smirking when Evans smiled at his words.

Glancing across the hall, Remus almost immediately found the tall Slytherin, whose questioning onyx eyes seemed to pierce straight into his soul.

_Mine!_

There was no such thing as mates for werewolves, so why did Mooney sound as if he was chasing his tail? And if one person could make his wolf so happy, who was he to deny him? Smiling ever so softly, he nodded at the Slytherin, and his smile only widened as those thin lips twisted upwards.

_Mine!_

Remus couldn't help but agree. A wave of contentedness swept through his being, as if a soothing balm was embracing his soul. Was this what the Headmaster meant when he said to accept Mooney? A soft rustle sounded from the table, and there on the table was a folded piece of parchment.

_Would you care to join me in the library tomorrow? I find your company reasonable._

A bright smile appeared on his face, so bright his cheeks ached from stretching. Searching for a quill and inkpot from his robes, he nodded enthusiastically whilst penning his reply.

_Most definitely. Let's talk in potions._

With a swish of his wand, he avidly watched as the nervous hope in those onyx orbs bled away to excitement and relief. Inwardly Mooney barked happily; Remus thought it was one of the best feelings in his life.


	5. Now I'm Twisted Up

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Works are not mine. The characters and settings are owned by J. K. Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury.

Dance Inside is not mine. The lyrics and music is owned by The All American Rejects and their respective recording companies.

* * *

_Now I'm twisted up when I'm twisted with you, brush so lightly_

Spring entered swiftly, as the biting colds of March were replaced by the light breezes and downpours of April. In greenhouse number three, over two dozen mandrakes were blossoming, and every day in the library so was the relationship between Severus and Remus.

Following their second meeting in January, the Slytherin and Gryffindor made it a regular event. Remus easily hid his meetings under the pretence of studying for his N.E. , whilst it was no secret in the Snake Pit of Severus' status as a potions apprentice.

"Are you being serious, Sev?" Remus questioned, his green eyes wide in excitement and laughter. "Lucius Malfoy honestly confused fauna with porno in his Muggle Studies essay?" Severus managed to keep a straight-face he nodded solemnly, yet as soon as the first chuckle escaped Remus' lips, he couldn't help but join in.

"You should have seen his face when he told me he received a Troll!" Severus said through the sobs of laughter. "He never even knew Muggles had such creations!"

"I can just imagine it! The imposing ice-prince blushing beet-red as you, the scrawny raven-haired first year, explain that a porno is most definitely _not _an example of muggle horticulture!" the sandy-haired wizard had tears streaming down his cheeks, his face flushing red as he gasped for air.

Struggling through his own laughter, Severus stared at the man he considered a friend. After nearly four months of talking, Severus had learnt that Remus had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback when he was just a child, and had been struggling with his inner-wolf – Mooney – until January this year. However, when Severus asked about how he managed to soothe his wolf, Remus only smiled widely and switched topics.

Severus also learnt that Remus hated having to transform. It was excruciatingly painful (even after he had accepted Mooney), and once in wolf form, he had the mind and instincts of Mooney, which were unpredictable at the best of times. When Severus suggested Wolfsbane potion, Remus only smiled sadly saying he was unable to afford it.

It was then and there that Severus decided he would learn how to brew the potion for him, Gods knew, that Remus shouldn't have to endure that sort of mental pain, Remus would detest himself if he accidentally hurt someone in wolf-form.

"Gods…" Remus sighed once his chuckled had subsided, before turning a roving gaze on Severus. "How was it you knew Muggle terminology, Sev? I thought you came from a wizarding family?"

Severus flinched at the Gryffindor's words, and from the look on Remus' face, he didn't mean to say his thoughts aloud. However, Severus had never lied to anyone and he wasn't about to start today to one of the only people he regarded as a friend.

Well…Perhaps _more _than a friend, however Remus didn't know that.

"My _mother_," he attempted to keep the loathing from his voice, but from the surprised look on Remus' face it seemed he was unsuccessful. "Was a naïve pureblood witch who fell in _love _with my father, a drunken example of Muggle scum, so I grew up in the Muggle world."

A deafening silence developed between the two, as Severus glared down at the table, unable to meet the surprised eyes of his friend. Remus was many things, he was empathetic, sympathetic, and his morals were on a pedestal so high into the heavens, they almost touched St. Peter. However, Remus was also intelligent, so hearing Severus speak ill of his deceased parents, coupled with the hints of his past, and he was bound to draw the correct conclusion.

A rustling sounded from aside of him, and he glanced up into two warm green eyes. "What?" he managed to say, before two arms wound their way around his body and he lost the ability to speak altogether.

The scratchy woollen material of Remus' robes irritated his face, but the alluring smell of Remus made up for it. Gods, how could something so wrong feel so right? He vaguely heard a low rumble coming from Remus' chest, and the feel of hot breath on his neck. Was he growling? Shivering at thought, he savoured the feel of Remus' arms around him.

Eventually, those arms withdrew themselves, and he felt himself flush red at the bright smile on Remus' face. Gods, why is he such a wonderful person?

"Do you feel better?" Remus asked lightly, smirking ever so slightly at the blushing Slytherin. Severus caught the expression, and scowled at the Gryffindor (which only caused Remus to chuckle). "I'm glad, I don't like to see you in pain."

"I wasn't _in _pain." Severus felt the need to point out; Remus stared pointedly at him.

"Emotional pain," he elaborated; a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought your parents up, I know that they're a…_touchy _subject for you."

Severus let a slow breath escape, and faced the apologetic face of Remus with a small smile. "Don't apologise, Remus, you're curious and I can't fault you. You're a knowledge hog, that's all, and I should encourage this trait of yours. So…" Severus faltered, before smiled again. "Ask away."

An uncertain look flashed across Remus' face, his green eyes a mix of both anxiety and excitement. "Oh…uh…If you're sure. What's your stance on Muggles?"

A throaty chuckle escaped Severus, "You're not holding back I see?" Remus had the good grace to blush red, but his hardened eyes told Severus that he wanted an answer. "If that was your subtle way of asking if I wish Muggles dead, Remus, then you would be a useless spy. However, I do not wish Muggles dead, my parents? Yes, but all Muggles? No." Severus shook his head slowly. "I wish for our worlds to be separated, but I am not idiotic enough to aid the futile task of exterminating the Muggle race."

The look on Remus' face told Severus he wasn't pleased with the answer, so with a sigh of defeat, he reached out and caught the werewolf's hand. "I hated my mother and father, Remus…" he whispered quietly.

"I understand that you hated your father, but surely your mother was a victim as much as you were." His gaze compassionate but his voice confused.

Something ugly uncurled itself inside Severus' stomach, like a white-hot poker had woken a sleeping monster, as he shot from his seat and pointed a shaking finger at the Gryffindor. "I hated her more than him, I loathed her entire being!" he hissed, face scrunched in pain.

Remus stared at Severus in shock, mouth gaping at the unusual display of emotion on his friend's face.

"You don't understand! Why did I think you could? Of course you don't understand!"

"Make me understand then," the sandy-haired man retorted, his voice wavering at the pain in those onyx orbs. "Please. Severus…Speak to me," he coaxed, placing a hand on the other's shoulders, yet Severus only flinched away.

Moments of tense silence passed, the only sound being the harsh pants of Severus and the odd sniff as if he was holding back his tears. "It's the pain you feel in your chest at the thought of having to face the man who has haunted you for your entire life," Severus murmured quietly, "The man who your _mother _willingly married; the man that she _loved_."

Jerkily, he walked back to his seat, and collapsed into it. "It's the fear that grips you when you realised that he's drunk _again_. It's the bitterness you feel when your mother just sits and watches you get beaten, again and again. And…and…it's the worthlessness you feel when you realise that your mother doesn't love you enough to h…help you."

"She was your mother," Remus stated as if that answered all of Severus' problems, and the Slytherin immediately glared at the Gryffindor, betrayal painted across his face. "She was your mother, and she was supposed to help you. She should have done everything in her power to get you out of that situation the first time it happened, she should have comforted you, told your father where to go, and left that hellhole," he declared vehemently, danger glinting in his green eyes.

Silently, Severus reached across the table to grab Remus' hand, and with a small smile, the Gryffindor accepted it. "You understand?" and damned everyone to hell, should they hear the hesitance and wariness in his voice.

Nodding, Remus grasped the pale hand in his tightly. "I understand, Severus. I'll always be here."


End file.
